Little Misconceptions
by Chiuhaen
Summary: A little bit more than a messed up life, an unfortunate past, and maybe, just maybe, a better future. But who knows, there's always a catch. Who says you shouldn't have to pay for your happiness, but what's the price? Modern!AU 10th Generation Kids/1st Generation Parents Warning(s): A whole load of sad crap coming through!
1. Alike Yet Different

**A/N:** Well here it is the beginning of a horrible story. I would like to explain that this fanfiction is going to be told in segments but I hope everything will eventually be able to tie itself together in the end. Now please do enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it!

**Warning(s):** Abuse, Mild Language

**Disclaimer:** I definitely do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, if I did the entire anime would be a bloody mess…

* * *

"Mukuro honey, Chrome dear, please you can come out now, mommy isn't mad at you anymore Chrome, mommy is sorry." A tall, violet haired, woman desperately begged, her voice turning into venom as she said the very last part of her somewhat forced sentence. No answer was given as she slowly started to clench her teeth and heavily drag her feet through the dark alleys of Northern Italy with a small yet bloodied knife in her right hand.

The woman's grip on the knife only tightened as every other second passed, she was now insanely chuckling to herself just as she turned the corner spotting two children around the age of 5 or 6. Her eyes widened and a satanic smile began to make its way to her face.

"Did you hear that big brother, m-mother isn't mad at us anymore. Maybe we can go b-back now." A little girl exclaimed clutching onto her brother's arm as tears flowed down her delicate eyes or eye in her case, her right eye, as an alternative for its typical salty tears, was flowing with crimson colored blood as she cried.

The boy, Mukuro, silently watched as his younger sister cried in his arms, unable to do anything to help, he slowly raked his hand through the girls violet locks and pulled her in for a loving hug, "Please Chrome, we are never going back to that woman, especially after what she's done to you." He answered, rubbing soothing circles on his sister's back for comfort.

"This is n-nothing big brother when we get back, m-mommy is going to be h-happy again and she'll be able to help it heal!" Chrome replied with a tiny ray of hope, however knowing that her eye will never be saved.

"Found you, you stupid child!" The woman crazily shouted appearing from the shadows and grabbing a hold of Chrome's hair and yanking it towards herself. Chrome screamed for help whilst struggling in the older woman's strong grasp. "You disgraceful, unwanted, ugly child, I wish I never gave birth to you!" The woman yelled slapping Chrome across the face as she began to mercilessly beat the young child into the brick wall behind her.

Mukuro watched in horror as the woman who they used to call mother was assaulting his dear sister, "Stop it you!" Mukuro shouted in panic, hurling the largest rock he could find at the violet haired woman. It hit her. The woman cried out in pain as she dropped Chrome in order to cradle the side of her face that the rock hit.

"I-I'm sorry mother." Chrome cried lying helplessly against the brick wall as more red fluid cascaded down her cheek and now it began to seep out her mouth and nose.

Mukuro ran towards Chrome and pulled her a good distance away from the woman."You witch, how could, you possibly hurt your own flesh and blood!" Mukuro screamed holding Chrome with protective arms.

The woman began to laugh, "Now, now Mukuro dear, come with mommy and leave this disgusting thing here to rot and die. I'll give you anything you desire. Toys, pets, candy, anything! Just ask for it, and your father and I will get it for you!" The 'mother' of the children said as she bribed the boy with a sadistic smile.

Mukuro frowned and picked up another rock just in case the woman decided to advance towards his little sister, "The only thing I want from you is to leave me and Chrome alone! Get out of our faces you no-good witch!" Mukuro shouted glaring and throwing more rocks at the older woman.

She gasped, "I raised you as my own, and loved you with all my heart yet you degrade me, you're just like your stupid, useless sister!" Flabbergasted, the woman slowly backed away from the two children shouting and crying about how a satanic witch has taken over her precious son. Soon the woman was out of their sight.

Chrome's tears began to double, "B-brother, I w-was so s-scared." she cried holding on to her brother tighter than ever before.

"Kufufu, no more worries Chrome, that so called mother of ours is no longer a part of our lives." Mukuro softly smiled wiping off as much blood as he could from Chrome's pale face.

Chrome smiled and buried her face in Mukuro's chest, "I'm glad brother." she managed to say before she blacked out. With all his strength, Mukuro stood up and quickly carried his dear sister to the nearest hospital.

* * *

It was night time as the peculiar sound of metal against flesh could be heard, a few screams followed the attack and the cracking of bones soon after. A small boy approximately the age of 6 or 7 with striking coal back hair was sniffling as he walked out of an abandoned warehouse. "Tsk. Those stupid Herbivores weren't worth my time." He growled making his way to the dimly lit streets of Japan.

"Chirp! Chirp!" Came the reply of a scruffy little yellow canary who seemed to have come from a nearby tree. The canary chirped happily as it landed on the young boy's slightly charred and scratched up hand.

The boy brought up his other beat up hand and began softly petting the bird, "Did you see their faces when I got out my tonfas Little One." He smirked, for once happy that he had company instead of being alone.

The bird answered with its own happy chirps. "Hibari! Hibari!" Little One tweeted flying around in circles.

The boy slightly frowned, "No, no Little One, Hibari is the name of that man I am forced to call my father, my name is Kyoya, try to say it Little One, Kyo-ya, that's the name mother gave to me." Kyoya explained shaking his head. He never wanted to hear of that other name ever again.

"Kyo! Kyo! Ya! Ya! Kyoya! Kyoya!" Little One practiced in order to make its owner happy.

"Good." Kyoya smiled at his little friend. The tiny yellow canary made its way to the young boy's head and sat there watching the different houses pass by as Kyoya continued to walk.

Soon the two companions managed to reach a rundown apartment complex, Kyoya took the bird off his head and placed it in a basket by a tree near his home and with one last sigh, Kyoya opened the door to his own apartment, only to be greeted by the sight of an older man holding an empty beer bottle, "Hello drunk Herbivore, you smell like alcohol as usual." Kyoya bluntly greeted the man with a monotone voice and a small scowl on his face.

The man growled and threw a punch at Kyoya. The young boy held his ground as a little bit of blood came out of his mouth and his cheek turned a shocking red color. Kyoya glared at his so called father with pure hatred and dislike.

"You demon child, is that a way to treat your father, especially after killing his wife?" The man asked, staggering towards Kyoya in a drunk-like manner.

"You're no father of mine, you drunk bastard, and I sure as hell didn't do anything to mother, it was you who killed her." Kyoya spat at his 'father' as he wiped more blood off his face.

The man growled again, "GET THE HELL OUT OF THIS HOUSE BRAT!" The man yelled slamming Kyoya towards the front door.

"What's the point of leaving if you always manage to find a way to drag me back to this hell hole?" Kyoya said as he pulled out his pair of shiny, metallic, tonfas. "Maybe this time I can really assure myself that you won't go looking for me." His 'father' gulped and backed up against the wall behind him, the man began to scream more curse words at Kyoya. He small boy simply smirked and charged forward.

Kyoya walked out of the building brushing imaginary dust off his clothes as he tucked the tonfas back in the inside pockets of his jacket that his mother had sewn for him.

"An easy job done, and now I don't have to worry about that bastard anymore." He slightly smiled to himself. Before leaving, Kyoya went to the nearby tree and kneeled down to a wooden basket. Opening the basket, Kyoya was greeted by a cheerful tweet of his yellow canary. "Hello Little One, sorry to make you wait, are you set and ready to go now?" He asked the bird with a small grin on his face.

"Let's go! Let's go!" was Little One's cheerful reply.

Kyoya smiled, "Hn." he nodded putting Little One back on his head. The young boy started to walk off into the night, wondering what exactly he was going to do now that he practically had nothing left.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed that! I do apologize for being such an evil person towards Chrome. Trust me, it did hurt my heart to write it, for Chrome here is my favorite female KHR character, but as the plot thickens you never know what might happen in the future! Also sorry for any grammar mistakes! I do hope you join me in the next chapter!


	2. The Truth

**A/N:** Chapter 2 is up! I hope everyone enjoys this chapter, though it's not as sad as the first one heh.

**Warning(s):** Angst?

**Disclaimer:** I absolutely do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, if I did there would be some very interesting characters appearing...

* * *

"EXTREME!" A young boy about the age of 4 or 5 with abnormal white hair screamed as he pumped his bandaged fists into the air. The boy was currently standing by a hospital bed that currently bedded his beloved mother.

"Ryohei, remember when your sister comes into the family you have to learn to be responsible and love her with all your heart to the very best!" The beautiful lady with pale blonde, practically white, hair on the hospital bed said patting her son on the head.

The boy, Ryohei, nodded with excitement, "I WILL PROTECT HER WITH MY LIFE AT ALL COSTS TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei loudly exclaimed with a flame of passionate resolution burning in his eyes.

The lady chuckled at her son's childish actions, "Yes, yes, that's right my adorable son." She grinned pulling Ryohei into a motherly hug.

"Knock! Knock!" A newcomer, a man, said as he waltzed in the room with a bouquet of yellow roses, daisies, carnations, lilies and counting, in his hands.

Both mother and son turned to the newcomer with newfound happiness, "DAD!" Ryohei enthusiastically shouted waving to the man that looked like an exact clone of him but with black hair instead.

"Ryohei, my adorable son, so how long were you here to the maximum?" The man asked ruffling his son's short spiky hair.

Ryohei hugged his dad's legs seeing as though that was about as far as he could reach, "Since school ended!" he grinned flashing a peace sign towards the older man.

The man chuckled and pried his son off his legs and placed him onto the hospital bed, "So how was work Knuckle?" Ryohei's mother asked smiling at her husband.

"I was really hoping you wouldn't ask. Daemon and Alaude were fighting again and they somehow managed to destroy half an entire city! God bless them to stop fighting, at least for a day!" Knuckle loudly laughed while slightly tightening his grip on his bible. "Angel how's the baby, most importantly, how are you?" He asks leaning in to kiss his wife's forehead.

Angel cheekily grinned, "She's going to come any day now!" she said with extreme excitement in her voice, but as soon as she finished talking the poor woman went into a violent coughing fit.

Ryohei and Knuckle quickly went to Angel's aid, "Mom!/Angel!" They shouted at the same time. Angel looks up at them with a loving smile.

"I'm fine," Angel says with an endearing grin, "My throat was just hurting." She reassures her family by casually waving them off.

Knuckle silently watches his wife with wary eyes, "If you say so dear," He began, "Anyways, I have to go to on a mission for the Boss now, please be safe and Ryohei watch over your mother for me to the maximum!" Knuckle says whilst walking out the door but not before kissing his beloved wife and son good bye.

After Knuckle had left the room, Ryohei's mother turned to look at him with a sad smile on her face. "Ryohei, dear, after the birth of your sister I'm not going to be here anymore you know." His mother said with a melodic yet serious voice.

"WHAT! I DON'T GET WHAT YOU MEAN TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei shouts, not quite understanding what his mom had just said. What was this nonsense about not being here anymore?

"Ryohei, I was bound to die when you were born but I was given a second chance, and now my time is up. I am fated to give up my life for someone else's life, in this case that someone would be your little sister! Please be a good boy and don't tell your father about this, take care of your sister with love and care, and protect her to the very best!" At this point, mother and son were both crying to their hearts content, Angel reached over and gently wiped away her son's tears.

Ryohei knew better than to go against his mother's wishes. Angel weakly smiled and once again pulled the boy into a tight hug. Ryohei nodded in his mother's arms and hugged her even tighter than ever as tears continued to flow out of his eyes. Why did it hurt so much to see his mother so happy about giving up her life? He silently asked himself.

* * *

"Hayato, please listen to your father." A silver haired woman scolded as she attempted to persuade her son, a slight frown etched on her delicate face.

Hayato scoffed. "I don't know who that man is, he's not my father!" The silver haired boy with large green emerald eyes that mirrored his mother's, shouted as he stomped his way out of the large mahogany doors that led to what seemed like a beautiful rose garden.

A man, black hair, green eyes, smiled at the woman. "It's OK Lavina, I know Hayato doesn't consider me his father because I am too difficult on him, but I am his father and he must listen to me." The man sighed watching his wife.

Lavina slightly flinched at his comment, "Right, I'll go and talk to him." She mumbled storming out the same doors on the lookout for her beloved son.

After aimlessly walking around the garden, Lavina spotted a small silver head situated by red colored rose bushes, "Hayato, I've been holding this back for far too long, you need to know the truth." Hayato looked up at his mother while wiping angry tears out of his eyes, "You were right you know, that man back there is not your real father." Hayato's angry expression turned shocked. "You're real father's name is G and I haven't seen him for what, almost 6 and a half years now?" Lavina's face now supported a small loving smile.

Hayato's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "Why… If he's my real father, then why hasn't he come looking for me, for us?" He shouted, his eyes desperate for an answer.

"Because! He doesn't know I'm still alive!" Lavina abruptly brought a hand to her mouth. "S-Sorry Hayato, I didn't mean to yell at you, just let me explain," The silver haired woman sighed and placed her son into her lap as she began her story, "6 years ago, your father and his best friend ran a company which originally began as a vigilante group that helped the less fortunate people of the town but somehow along the way became a small mafia family, one night when I had just found out that I was already 6 weeks pregnant with you a rival family attacked in hopes of overthrowing all mafia families and becoming the most powerful one, I had managed to escape and I ended up infiltrating that family and it turned out that their boss was a huge coward who only knew how to hide behind the backs of his subordinates, he saw me and became delusional with the thought that the child I was carrying was his and here we are now, in the base of your real dad's rivaling family." Hayato released a long breath and looked down in deep thought.

"Does that mean that if he finds out we're alive he'll take us in?" Hayato grumbled slightly glaring at the pavement.

Lavina sighed for the umpteenth time and ruffled her son's head with a loving smile, "Knowing your father he'll probably take us in with open arms." But not without asking me if I'm a ghost that came back to haunt him, Lavina thought to herself, she chuckled. Hayato looked at his mom with questioning eyes, the lady shook her head and proceeded to take his hand as they continued to make their way back to the large cream colored mansion.

Hayato sighed and dragged his feet to the chestnut colored desk in his room that held his large collection of books about U.M.A.s (Unidentified Mysterious Animals) when he heard familiar voices.

Hayato stiffened as he identified his mother as one of the voices shouting from downstairs. Hayato put the book in his hands down and stealthily snuck out of his room avoiding any of the staff members. The silver haired boy silently stood at the top of the stairway listening to his mother's and so-called father's conversation.

"Y-You're a Vongola!" the man angrily stuttered. "You lied to me!"

Hayato heard his mom scoff, "I did no such thing, you were the one who forced me into this marriage. You're Absolutely Delusional!" Soon the only sound that resonated throughout the manor was a loud slap, Hayato stood frozen in his spot.

* * *

**A/N:** This chapter is like the less sad back story chapter ha, the next one however... I can't say the same for the next two... Also sorry for any grammar mistakes. Stay tuned!


	3. Foul Play

**A/N:** Ahh this chapter, please don't mind me for killing off some people...

**Warning(s):** Angst, Implied Character Death..

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hitman Reborn, if I did, many people would be dead already.

* * *

Yet again, another sharp cry echoed through the large, busy halls of a hospital looking building. An elderly man with a forest green cane in his hands nervously paced back and forth in front of a door from which all the cries had originated from. Suddenly a nurse walked out of the room and bowed signaling that the man was allowed to enter.

The grey haired man rushed towards the hospital bed which held a small lady with long curly black hair who looked absolutely exhausted. "Juliet, are you ok?" The elderly man shouted taking the lady's free hand into his own.

"Father be quiet, you'll wake up your grandson." A black haired woman whispered scolding the older man with a small pout evident on her face.

"Grandson…?" The man paused, his eyes brightening with every passing second, "Excellent! Now I will have a grandson to pass on the family line!" He exclaims twirling around the room with excitement. Juliet laughed at her father's actions and shifted her son into the man's larger hands.

Juliet smiles as she watched her father coo at her beloved son, "Father I was thinking about naming him Lambo." Juliet says giddy with her own excitement.

The older man stopped in thought, "Lambo… Lambo Bovino…" He mumbled, suddenly the man's head shot up with new felt animation, "IT'S PERFECT!" He shouted earning an earful from the nurses as well as his daughter about being quiet in the hospital. The elderly man simply laughed their 'please be quiet for the other patients' off as a mere suggestion. "Juliet, when you get released from the hospital you should expect a large welcoming party for baby Lambo here!" Juliet's father exclaimed with his loudest inside voice. Juliet sweetly smiled and shooed her father out of the room before he continues to disturb any other patient.

As her father dragged his feet out of the room with a pout of his own Juliet turned her head to Lambo and sighed, "You look just like your father, if only he were here to see you." She whispered gently brushing the curly black hair out of her son's sleeping face.

The door to the hospital room opened up and in walked one of Juliet's trusted family nurses, Maria, "Miss Juliet, please drink this, the nurse that gave it to me said you should be well hydrated, you're ride will be here to pick you up in 3 days, for now please get as much rest as possible, we will be taking Master Lambo from you to have a few checkups." Maria explained as Juliet proceeded to place Lambo into her arms. With one last smile Maria made her way out of the room.

Juliet watched Maria close the door behind her. She sighed once again and took a sip of the water that was left on the table. Abruptly she dropped the cup and held her stomach in pain. A burning sensation rang throughout her small frame as sweat began to increasingly multiply on her forehead, soon her breathing became rugged and her vision a blur. Juliet slowly reached towards the emergency button, the pain engulfing her entire body as she pressed the small red switch.

"H-Help…" Was the last thing she could hoarsely utter before her world was painted black.

The door to Juliet's room was immediately forced opened and in rushed a doctor and a few nurses, including Maria, shouting was heard for multiple medical tools. In panic, Maria rushed to the telephone and called the Master to inform him about his daughter's condition. The sound of a glass breaking was heard on the other side of the phone as well as a loud thud and rushing footsteps after it. Maria hung up the phone in greater panic and ran to aid the doctor.

An hour passed and they had managed to pump what seemed like a poisonous substance from Juliet's stomach, their panic was soon relieved as the Miss's heart was now stable. Maria dropped beside Juliet and began crying as she held her Miss's pale hand in her own. Everyone else began to slowly exit the room one by one sending worrying glances at Juliet's sleeping body, why was there poison in their Miss's stomach in the first place? Maria who was reluctant to leave her Miss's side was gestured out by the last of the nurses. Maria sighed and left the room with a heavy heart.

The door opened one last time and in walked a lady, her face and expression covered by a down casted shadow. The lady tsked and walked back out the door.

* * *

The sky was beginning to darken as clouds began rolling in from afar, a boy around the relative age of 5 pouted as he stared at the blackened sky.

"Takeshi, come in before it rains!" A rough voice called out to the boy from what seemed like a little family diner, Takeshi grinned and ran into the quaint building labeled 'Takesushi'.

Takeshi lightly beamed at the older man behind the counter, "Do you need any help with the sushi pops?" he asked, his arms lazily folded behind his neck. "Or are you going to teach me how to use that sword now?" Takeshi's smile widened as he suggested the last piece, he had been interested in his father's so called family heirloom for ages now and was itching to get his hands on it, it was so cool looking!

The man chuckled, "With your skills you'd probably ruin the entire dish Takeshi, and don't even think about it, you have a whole 10 years ahead of you if you think you can handle my Shigure Kintoki son." Takeshi pouted again as his eyebrows furrowed stubbornly. "One day though, maybe I'll teach you, just not today." Tsuyoshi, Takeshi's father, sighed looking at his little brat frown. A fatherly smile crept its way onto the older man's face as he ruffled his son's spiky hair, "Would you look at that, the rain stopped, now you go outside and have fun like the other kids your age!" Tsuyoshi winked at Takeshi before ushering him out of the traditional sliding doors.

Takeshi leisurely laughed obeying his father's wishes and leaving their family diner. With one last smile on his face, Takeshi began a laid-back walk down the street towards the park, the diner now looking smaller and smaller as he continued his stroll, the boy commenced in whistling a catchy tune, his arms seeming to make its way to the back of his neck by total habit.

Takeshi arrived at his destination and sighed making his way over to the benches alone. The black haired boy pulled himself onto the seat and watched the other kids he recognized from school run and play around. It wasn't that he didn't have friends or anything, oh no according to the kids at school he was popular or something, it's just that he felt like they weren't actually there to be friends with them, like they were fake or something.

The black haired boy closed his eyes and leaned back on the wooden bench, the air slowly brushing his face, ignoring the happy screams of the other kids around him, he listened to nature. His eyes shot open, an odd sensation managed to encase his body, why was this feeling so familiar?

Takeshi's face soon turned into a concentrated frown again, he didn't feel like staying here anymore, he wanted, no needed, to go home. With that thought Takeshi sighed again and dropped to his feet, his journey home began as he exited the park, a heavy feeling for some reason surrounding him.

As he continued to near his home, Takeshi couldn't help but feel an uneasy discomfort in his chest, his frown deepening with every step. For some reason his gut was telling him not to return to the shop yet but his feet continued to move. Takeshi shrugged off the feeling as a stomach bug or something, a smile once again on his face as Takesushi was now in view. The boy was slowly inching closer; he was now a good 2 blocks away from the dainty home shop.

Takeshi abruptly stopped in his tracks; he was barely a block away from his home now; it wasn't the piercing screech of the gunshot that startled the boy, no, it was the blood curdling screams of agony that sounded much like his father's.

Takeshi felt his blood run cold; his face began to lose some of its color, for some reason he felt like this exact scene was so familiar. Takeshi's eyes widened as his vision began to blur, it was just like _that_ night had managed to replay itself again, was that warm tears he felt?

His once happy face already dropped into an expression that no 5 year old should be having on their face, his feet running towards his family's little diner at full speed, that was the fastest he had ever run in his entire life.

* * *

**A/N:** Ahahahahahaha sorry for this chapter, hopefully there aren't any mistakes and that you enjoyed it! See ya in the next chapter! Or in my other story, Mentality Check...


End file.
